The Continuation:
by rinshessy
Summary: Any ideas? Send em' with your good reviews! I do not own Inuyasha. :P Story almost done. Will update soon! Just having a case of writers block :/
1. The Continuation: Chapter 1

The Continuation: Chapter 1

Looks at yet another beautifully hand stitched kimono that her lord has brought her.

"So what have we got this time Rin?" Asked Keade

Rin lost in thought while staring blankly at the kimono, "Huh?" "Oh!" As she looks up and smiles at Keade, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru brought me this beautiful white silk kimono and the obi is embroidered with wonderful gray and black designs."

"Well it is a very lovely kimono Rin, another to add to the rest." "You should be very thankful for Sesshomaru Rin though I did always wonder why it is he keeps returning from what I've heard he doesn't care too much for humans." Said Keade while returning to stirring the soup.

Rin who was already back to staring at her new kimono lost in thought wondering to herself as she lifted her head to look at the ceiling, " Will I ever get to go be with Lord Sesshomaru again?" All was silent except the sounds of the soup bubbling over the crackling fire and distant but very faint chatter of some villagers talking outside.

After dinner Rin steps out for a walk. She happens to hear something in the forest, a familiar voice.

"Kohaku?"

Rin walks a little closer and sees that it is Kohaku. She stands there and watches him.

"He's training." "Training… training to be stronger." Thought Rin

Just then something caught Kohakus eye, it was Rin. He stops and waves at her. She doesn't respond so he starts to head over to her and as he got closer he notices the strong curiosity radiating in her eyes. Just as he comes into reach Rin realizes that he wasn't as far away as he was before.

"Oh!" chirps Rin in surprise " Hello Kohaku!" says Rin with a big smile that lets a little embarrassment show through.

"Hey" said Kohaku " I was worried cause you didn't respond when I waved at you."

"You waved?" asked Rin while scratching the back of her head.

"Yea" chuckled Kohaku "But as I got closer I started to notice you seemed curious in what I was doing." "If you want to learn some I can teach you I have awhile before I leave the village."

"Teach me?" Thought Rin as she glanced over at Kohaku's weapon. The thought never crossed her mind but now that its there…

"You mean you wouldn't mind?" asked Rin still obviously thinking.

"Not at all" said Kohaku with a smile.

Rin looking at the sharp weapon thought, "If I could become stronger then maybe Lord Sesshomaru will let me travel with him, that way he wouldn't have to worry about me as much." Rin now with a smile on her face looks up at Kohaku.

"Ok" she said still holding her grand smile.

"Ok then." said Kohaku "First thing tomorrow." He looks up at the sky then looks back at Rin with a chuckle saying, " As you can tell it's a little late to start now."

"Yea." Exclaimed Rin "Tomorrow then." She said while walking back to the hut and waving.

"Now I can become a lot stronger and I can be with Lord Sesshomaru." She thought to herself with a smile and she could feel the excitement of it all arise. She ran the rest of the way home on the dirt path past all the crickets chirping in the night, the lit up full moon over the glistening lake, and the soft dew smelling grass from the rainfall the day before. Upon arriving home she opened the curtain door and the moon shined in so she could see Keade was fast asleep. She looked back while still in the doorway at the night sky stars and softly said, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru who too was looking at the stars as he sits under a tree concealing him from the bright moonlight with its cool shade, with Jaken laying and sleeping next to Ah-un in the moonlight a few feet away. Sesshomaru looks up and with a whisper of a thought, "Rin."….


	2. Memories Never Fade: Chapter 2

Memories Never Fade: Chapter 2

Rin wakes up. The sounds of birds chirping, kids playing, and people happily chatting. She sits up and looks down tears brim, "Where did you go Lord Sesshomaru?" "It's been four years since I last saw you…"

After breakfast she goes to the woods for her morning training, which is being taught by Sango now ever since Kohaku left on his travels. Rin who is now fifteen has been training for four years now, three with Sango ,one with Kohaku and three with Miroku. She figured she would get as strong as she could She continues dressed in the same attire as Sango, intead of black with pink like Sango's she has black with maroon. Her hair tied in a low ponytail then twisted and laid in the front.

As she gets closer she reminisces the memories of the past, of the memories of living in the village, but somehow no matter the thought they all led to him…. "Sesshomaru" she whimpered she had stopped and stood there as a breeze blew past. Tears brimmed she quickly fist her hand in front of her chest, shook her head, and ran the rest of the way wiping her tears to make sure Sango didn't know.

"Hello" yelled Sango in the distance waving.

Rin hurried over to Sango giving a short wave back with her no matter the feeling smiles.

"So are you ready Rin?" asked Sango

"Huh?" "Oh, right!" "Yes I'm ready." Exclaimed Rin. "I had forgotten that today we were gonna actually go out and slay a demon but it's a good thing that I did manage to have everything on me." Thought Rin.

"Good" said Sango "So lets be on our way shall we?"

"mm" said Rin as she nodded her head.

They had been walking awhile and still haven't found much of anything "I guess that's due to Inuyasha and Miroku" thought Rin "They had been doing their best to keep demons at bay."

There was a rustle in the trees. They both stop and look with their hands on their weapons. Sango's is her old faithful hiraikotsu and Rin's two katanas both sheathes maroon and too the hilts, with a maroon covered chain connecting them at the hilts. The chain could be shorten when not in use so it doesn't get in her way, a little contraption created by Totosai as a gift three years ago by request from Kohaku, and some gloves for if she happened to touch the blade she would get hurt.

Just as they thought nothing was there a huge snake demon breaks through the trees rushing straight toward them. They both jump quickly out of the way.

"Stay on guard and be very careful!" yelled Sango

Rin stares at the demon "just a big snake" She thought to herself

Both having their weapons drawn. Sango throws her hiraikotsu but it dodges and heads straight for her. She tries to dodge but the demon proves to be faster than thought to be and knocks her into a tree.

"Sango!!" Screamed Rin "I have to stay calm and get to Sango."

The demon quickly thrashes its way towards Rin. She dodges to the side rolling then quickly getting up and runs to aid Sango quickly thinking of everything everything she had been taught through her training. She heard the demon hissing his way towards her, too quick to run from, as it was right behind her and almost out of intuition she jumps throws up her katanas then shoves them into the serpents head, as it keeps moving she holds her ground on her katanas. They easily slice the serpent in half from head to tail like butter. With a big thud the serpent falls.

"Sango!" yells Rin

She runs to Sango sitting her up against her "Are you ok?"

Sango looks up "yes," "I'm fine now, thank you Rin." "I guess its been awhile since I've had to fight any demons." Chuckled Sango then Rin joins the laugh, "Come on lets go home." Said Sango

Later that night Rin sitting on the ground at the edge of the lake, letting the cool water run over her feet. Complete silence except the wind blowing the grass and crickets chirping. She flopped back onto her back looking at the stars and thinking.

"Sesshomaru…" "Where…?" "Where did you go?" "Why have you not come back?"

Tuning her head to the side and narrowing her vision on one particular piece of grass she stared at it as it danced back and forth from the cool breeze that night.

"Why did you abandon me?" she said sadly

She picked the piece of grass held it up and watched as it blew around even more. The stars faded and blurred in the background behind it.

"Was he planning this all along?" She thought to herself, "I have to know, I need to know… why?" Just then she let go of the grass she sat up and watched as it flew into the lake. She stood up and headed back to the village. Upon arrival she made haste to gather her things quietly as possible. Just as she made it out of the village…

"Rin" said a familiar voice "Where do you think your going?"

Turning around with her full backpack, Kagome had given her hers since she didn't have much use for it anymore, she had known who it was since she heard him call her name.

"I should've known that I wouldn't be able to sneak past your ears…Inuyasha."


	3. Searching Soul: Chapter 3

Searching Soul: Chapter 3

"Rin where do you think your heading off to?" Said Inuyasha

"I'm traveling" scoffed Rin

"Traveling where?" Said Inuyasha in his normal tone of voice. A voice that seems to be annoyed by everything thought Rin.

"I'm…." But before Rin finished Inuyasha interrupted her saying "Weren't you gonna tell anyone!?" "You can't just leave people would have worried you would've had people search for you for no reason!"

Rin stood there realizing that she should have let someone in on this. Her head drooped looking at the ground. "Your right" she said quietly, "I should've let someone know."

Inuyasha could tell that she was upset and was on the verge of crying. Both standing on the dirt path, tree leaves brushing against each other, they both stand in silence.

"Rin have you really thought this out?" "You're sure you wanna go?" said Inuyasha finally breaking the uneasy silence.

Rin stood there for a minute, "Yes, I'm sure."

Just as she said that she turned and began walking away.

"Tck" scoffed Inuyasha. Watching as she walked away, a hard shell on the outside, he truly did care for the girl.

A month later….

"A month," she thought "A month that shes been on her own." She was proud of herself for being able to be out on her own… "not relying on anyone."

Rin had just caught some fish from the river and was getting ready to cook them when out of nowhere something jumps out of nowhere and grabs her. They quickly disarm her.

"Damn" she thought "One, two, three, four, five." She said to herself while her eyes still moving around searching, seeing if there were more. "Five bandits" "This would be easier if the guy holdin me weren't so damn strong" she thought frustratingly as she struggled but only got more and more tired from it.

"Well well what have we here?" said the bandit, dressed in brown leather armor, as the others laughed.

"What do you want?!" yelled Rin

"What do we want!?!" yelling the bandit, which Rin figured the leader, laughing with the rest of the group. "Well it doesn't matter what we want, we'll take what we please."

The bandit now in front of Rin trails his finger across her chin then forcefully pushes her head to the side, the tip of his nose running from the bottom of her neck on up breathing in long and hard breathes. He reaches her ear and whispers " I think I'll start with you, and if your kind and don't struggle I promise to go easier on you than I did on other girls."

Rin now struggling even more only to see the bandits laughing more. She looked over to the leader, who was now walking back towards her, feeling an anger like none before.

He walks up to her and moves her long black hair behind her ear, which she usually had up, and whispers something. Just then Rin goes limp. Her head racing "what's happening?" "I can't move!"

"What did you do!?!?" screamed Rin

"Only make things easier" he said "You can't move can you?" "That's cause your paralyzed" he chuckled "You see I have the power to do that!" "The power to have what I want!" "The power to have _who_ I want!" He said as he orders the other bandits to watch the surrounding area.

Rin panicking laying vulnerable on the ground, no longer able to talk, completely paralyzed.

The bandit walks up to Rin chuckling almost laughing. His eyes looking her over at what he considers his prize. He kneels down rubbing her shoulders then tracing to the opening of her top then rips it open. He then gropes her and kisses her neck. All the while Rin crying, tears falling at the side of her face, knowing she can't call out for anyone especially the one she came out to look for, the one she looks up to, the one she….

Just then there were several thumps. The bandit stopped but just as quickly as he stood up he was slashed down.

"Who?" thought Rin, as the bandit fell in half on either side of her feet she saw him, she saw the man she had set out to search for… "Lord Sesshomaru!" she said in her head. She continued crying but not out of fear or sadness but out of happiness.

He kneels down, picks her up, and covers her with his arm and sleeve. He carries her to a tree nearby and sits her down. Just then in the background they hear Jaken with Ah-Un getting closer.

"Jaken!" "Get Rin some water" said Sesshomaru

Jaken still surprised to see Rin now understands why his master had left in such a hurry. "Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru" he said running to the river.

Sesshomaru sees Rins shirt is undone and fixes it for her. As he does this he can't help but notice how much older she has gotten since she was eight or even when she was eleven the last time they saw each other.

Rin also took notice that her shirt was undone and was heavily blushing but for some reason felt comfortable. Just then Jaken runs up with the water for Rin. He hands it to Sesshomaru. He knows she can't drink it being paralyzed so he uses it to cool and cleanse her face.

Rin looks at Sesshomaru "Is it really you?" she was thinking in disbelief. It had been so long since she had seen her Lord. She sat there studying his strong features. Sesshomaru still cleaning her face, oblivious to Rins stares.

Then Rins body got tingles in her whole body, "My body, it's starting to move again."

"Sesshomaru" she barely and quietly was able to get out. Then from all that happened and the comfort she felt she fell asleep, fell asleep with Sesshomaru there just what she wanted.

Sessomaru leans her gently to the tree for support as she slept. He gets up and walks a short distance, then turns and looks back at Rin.

Just as Rins body was getting its mobility back she had another feeling besides the tingle from her nerves, the feeling of comfort for being with Sesshomaru, but it was different a different kind of comfort….somehow..


	4. A Different Feeling: Chapter 4

A Different Feeling: Chapter 4

Rin awoke to find it nighttime. Jaken asleep next to her under the noisy tree blowing in all the wind. She smiled "Though you may not admit it Jaken I've missed you too"

She looked over to find Sesshomaru a ways ahead of them standing in the field. The dark green grass blowing wildly, no sounds but the wind and trees, like as if he were the only one out there. No trees just him.

Rin gets up off the dewy cool grass and walks towards Sesshomaru.

Questions, questions fill her head. But she doesn't want him to run off or get upset with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru" said Rin

"Rin" said Sesshomaru

"Why?" she couldn't help it she had to know. "Why did you leave me?" "Why did you not come back?"

Sesshomaru not moving his head looks over at Rin then back at the sky.

"Rin" "Your a human you don't belong with my kind" He said in his typical stern tone of voice.

Rin brimming with tears, " I don't care about that." "But I can go with you now right?"

Looking at Sesshomaru still slightly a ways behind him, "Right?!"

Sesshomaru starts to walk away quietly.

Rin breaks down in tears not understanding why she can't go. She falls to the grass as if her ankles had given in on her crying.

Upon hearing this Sesshomaru pauses then continues to keep walking. Upon seeing this Rin still crying is now crying out of anger out of confusion. She quickly stands and runs yelling at Sesshomaru. He stops, she gets to him and throws punches at him, not caring what happens. He stands and takes them just staring at her. She tires and falls to her feet again grabbing a hold of his clothes crying.

"How pathetic" he says before kneeling and wrapping her in his arms.

Rins head under his chin calms the her cries to just sniffles. "There it is again, that feeling." She thought. Then her eyes widened "Could I be?" She bit her lip

Looking up at Sesshomaru "Does he feel the same?" She had become even more confused than before. "She had to know." Not only that but her desire to was taking over.

"Sesshomaru?" she said quietly looking at his glowing gold eyes, his silver hair gently blowing in the wind.

He looks down at her as soon as they made eye contact Rin darted to him passionately pressing her lips to his. Still holding her in his arms he quickly pulls away, stands and walks away, not saying anything.

Rin just sits and sobs.

As he walks his mind races, "What made her do such a thing?" He had always considered a daughter of the sorts thinking back to when she was eight….But she wasn't eight anymore she had become a woman, a beautiful one at that for a human, quickly the memory of her bare chest flashed through his mind. The memory at how angry he had gotten when that filthy bandit put his hands on her. She was the only thing he actually cared for, he looks back at Rin. "Rin" "Your not my little Rin anymore" he had a rare smile on his face then quickly erased it.

Rin still sobbing alone hears footsteps slowly approaching. She looks up, "Lord Sesshomaru" she sniffles.

Sesshomaru offers his hand. He gently helps her up. They stand in front of each other staring into each others eyes as if silently their souls were talking. "You really aren't the little Rin I remember." He said to himself. Just then she ran into his arms, "Sesshomaru!"

To his surprise not Lord like she usually says but just… Sesshomaru.

He wraps his arms around her and lays his cheek on her head.

Jaken who had awoke to see most of what happened. "Lord Sesshomaru….and Rin?"

He questioned it but could do nothing of it cause if it was the will of his master than it had to be the right choice. That's all he could think of as he sat there still confused watching the the two hold each other inside the frame of the full moon.


	5. IT: Chapter 5

_IT_: Chapter 5

_**3 months later…**_

While walking down a dirt road on their travels Rin is thinking to herself how beautiful the day is, how so much is happening, how her a Sesshomaru are mates though he never says it it's more of an unspoken agreement.

But while in thought a demon grabs Rin and jumps into the water. But before Sesshomaru could react Rin had killed it. She comes out of the water sheathing her katanas back as the chain makes a retracting metal sound.

"She really has grown" thought Sesshomaru "Rin" he says as he walks up to her.

"I'm ok" she said with a smile, "though that guy did drench me" she giggled.

Sesshomaru putting his hand on her lower back guiding her out of the water and back to the road.

A lot has been going through Rins head. Her and Sesshomaru had been together for three months now and she knew what "it" was, as she termed it, but she didn't know when she and sesshomaru would do "it" or for that matter she had no idea if a demon did do _it._

She let out a sigh then began to hum as they neared the village.

When they arrived it was understood that they were there for a quick visit.

She seen Kagome "Kagome!" she yelled across the field then began running towards her.

She ran up to her and gave her a big hug giggling. "Kagome, How have you been?"

"Well I… we have been doing just fine thank you." Kagome smiled.

"We?" asked Rin

"Yes" said Kagome, "I am with child" she said glowingly.

"So they do do it." Said Rin quietly

"Congratulations Kagome!" chirped Rin

Sesshomaru and Jaken staying behind near the lake as Rin catches up with old friends.

Later that night.

"Sesshomaru?" said Rin as she came walking up behind him.

"Yes Rin?"

"Oh nothing I was just letting you know I was here" she said.

"I already knew Rin."

"Oh right" she chuckled while smiling in embarrassment.

"Rin is there something on your mind?"

"Huh?" There had been but she wasn't about to say what. "Oh yea did you hear? Kagome is with child!"

Rin went and sat next to Sesshomaru. She laid her head on his shoulder, looking across the lake. Then she thought of herself being pregnant, pregnant with Lord Sesshomarus child or pup she thought. Then she realized how much he despises half breeds and it terribly upset her.

Sesshomaru sensed the change in Rins mood and look down at her, "Rin?"

She looks up at him her eyes glossy.

Instead of asking he leans in and kisses her, he figured it better and something she wanted, she closes her eyes and thinks to herself "this will be it this is the night." She begins kissing him even more passionately. Something went over him as well he wanted more wanted more of Rin… his Rin.

She runs her fingers through his silver hair, the moons reflection on the lake, the breezes slowly moving the trees, the dry yet cool ground. She sits up on her knees, kissing, standing a little taller than he. He puts his hand on her waist and gently lays her on the ground. Carefully opening her kimono, cautious of his claws, he looks at his Rin. His Rin he thought only his he knew and didn't care how possessive he was. He begins kissing her neck.

She has a quick flashback to when the bandit almost raped her but this wasn't the bandit. She looks into Sesshomarus golden eyes as his silver hair falls around her cocooning her. Her hair undone all over the ground, the softness of his mokomoko underneath and around her, as she looks at the moon glistening through his silver hair he asks "Rin are you sure?"

"Mm" she nods taking in the feeling of warmth of their bodies pressed together had made and just before he enters. She thinks to herself no this is not like the bandit… this is.. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she gasped quietly in pleasure. She stared back into his golden eyes and took in everything, all the pleasure, the slight pain from it being her first time… "Her Sesshomaru" she thought as she closed her eyes smiling.


	6. Lost: Chapter 6

Lost: Chapter 6

Later that fateful night as Rin lay sleeping Sesshomaru fought with himself over decisions in his head. Rin asleep next to him, he looks at her as he sat up, a light smile on her face. Thoughts echoed throughout his head.

"She must return for her own protection."

"She needs to be with her own kind."

But there were always thought to counter the others.

"But who better than I to provide her that protection?"

"But a stable peaceful home…I cannot."

As he thought this a stern frown went onto his face as he stood up and glared across the lake as the sun began to rise. He knew what he wanted but knew what he must do. The thought of leaving Rin made him feel… He felt like he was… "No" he thought quickly pushing the thought aside. He went into the village to speack with Inuyasha.

"What?!?" "Your just gonna leave her again?" Yelled Inuyasha. Who was yelling not only cause he hated his brothers plan, but because he liked yelling at Sesshomaru.

"I'll be on my said Sesshomaru." As he walked away, "Protect her."

"Tck" said Inuyasha then talking some more but Sesshomaru just ignored him and kept walking.

Inuyasha stepped outside and looked over towards the lake, "Yea this is gonna be fun" He said to himself sarcasticly. Then glancing over to see the distant figures of Sesshomaru and barely Jaken leaving. Looking back over at, "I'll just wait until she wakes up and comes asking questions before I tell her the news."

As the sun got higher in the sky Rin could see the red under her eyelids from the brightness. She slowly sat up covering her eyes, glancing around her, she quickly stood up.

"Sesshomaru!?" her mind raced, "Even if he had left Jaken must be here somewhere." "They must be in the village!" she assured herself. She ran to the village, running up Inuyasha, she noticed the look on his face. She knew what he had to say, "No" she said.

Inuyasha looked to the side as if to respond yes.

"NO!" yelled Rin running to the forest.

Inuyasha figured it to unnecessary to run after her, she could take care of herself, and he could she the determination she held for his brother. Something he could never understand. "How could someone have such strong feelings for someone so cold?" he thought.

Rin ran back to the lake hurried and changed into her fighting suit and gear. Then proceeded into the forest.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled her voice, her body, shaky with fear and shock.

She searched for hours running non-stop. She stopped where she was, raised her fist to her chest, and fell to her feet. Her palms now on the dirt her head drooped "WHY?!" she thought as she fought back tears. "WHY!?!" she yelled. Her long hair at the sides of her head a little tangled here and there but just from the wind. Her sorrow turning to anger.

Just then a laugh. "Hahaha."

Her emotions just drawn she pays no attention to it almost as if she hadn't heard it.

"Huh?" proclaimed the demon, "you dare ignore me?!" "A lowly human like you ignore me?!?"

He walks out of the trees heading straight for Rin.

Rin still on the ground starts to retract her fingers to her palms, while scratching the dirt into her nails, annoyed by the demon she quickly unsheathes her katanas and chain and throws them towards the demon. The katanas flying towards the human like demon almost look like nunchucks, big sharp katana nunchucks, the middle of the chain catching the middle of his throat quickly causing the katanas to spin around and wrap the chain around his neck.

"MODORU!" yelled Rin. Just as she said this the maroon chain connecting the katanas retracted and choked the demon then the pressure was too strong then broke his neck.

"Detekinasai" said Rin walking towards the demon, the chain now extending. "How pitiful" she whispered staring down on the demon as she collected her weapons. Turning to walk away the demon quickly opens his eyes, "Pitiful!?!" he screamed as jumped up and in less than a second claws in the air headed straight towards Rins back. Before she could even react the sharp claws dug into her back ripping through her skin.

"Pitiful?" said the demon "HA!" "You just caught me off guard throwing your weapon like that."

The demon coming in again for the finishing blow. Rin squeezes her eyes shut "Sesshomaru!" she thinks but opens them when she hears a piercing slash. With a thud the demons head falls on her back, "painful yes" she thought but not quite the pain she expected, the demons head rolls from her back to her face.

"Tck" scoffed Rin "He still has the look of superiority even in death." "But who?" thought Rin. Quickly sitting up "Sessho-" before she could finish she looked up to see not Sesshomaru but a man. A man with long black pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, with brown clothing. "I think I've seen him before" she thought to herself, "but where?"

The man kneels down and looks over her wounds, "Looks like he gotcha pretty good." "Your lucky."

"That voice!" Rins eyes widened she glanced widely back at him "What's your name?"

"Huh?" he said with a surprise.

"What is your name?!?" said Rin this time louder than before.

"Koga" he said still a little surprised

Rins thoughts raced "Oh no!" She quickly sat up "Shhh" she hissed in pain.

"Hey hey careful" "You got some good wounds on ya" exclaimed Koga.

"I don't need your help!" she said while struggling to stand. "I can take care of myself!" she hissed while limping away. Koga's hands still up just in case she had fallen while trying to stand. Just then not even a few feet away Rin passes out and begins to fall. Koga quickly catches her in his arms.

"I gotta get those wounds wrapped up to stop the blood loss" He looked around he saw her backpack, opened it, and found a white kimono and ripped it and wrapped it around her torso. "That should hold for now" "I gotta get her back to the den to better tend to her wounds."

He picked her up gently and hurried to the den on his quick legs wondering, "Why did she act so scared of me?" "She did a good job hiding her fear." "But why?" He looked down at Rin.

As the days past he had kept tending to her back, still he didn't know who she was, she wouldn't speak a word to him. He finally gave in to his curiosity.

"You know I don't know what I did to make you so scared of me."

Rin glared over at him, "I'm not scared of you."

"Have I met you before?" asked Koga curiously. "You seem familiar girl."

Rin looked down at the straw bed, or nest as she considered it, she sat quietly before speaking. "You could say that I guess." She said timidly.

"Hmm?" Koga looked over to her, her eyes slightly glossing over. "Did I do something?" "Did something happen?"

She could feel her eyes slightly tearing, she lowers her head to let her hair conceal her face, she remembers that that day was the day she started traveling with Sesshomaru.

Koga smelling her tears "Hey it's ok you don't have to say anything if you don't wanna." Looking at her, "shes still upset" he thought, "Lets go get some air."

"No that's ok I'm fine" she said with a gentle smile

"I didn't ask" said Koga as he gently picks her up and quickly leaves the den.

Rins eyes widen almost drying immediately. Out of instinct she put her hands around Kogas neck. She wasn't used to traveling so fast, she buried her head in his chest, her hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"Eshhh" she hissed her wounds still tender.

Noticing this Koga stops and sits her down. "Are you ok?"

"Yea" "I think I just need less pressure on my back" she said looking up and smiling at him. A smile that warms every heart that sees it.

"Hmm" he thought. Just then he remembered. "I got it."

Rin looks at Koga in confusion.

"Climb on my back" he said. "I've seen that mutt Inuyasha carry Kagome this way, it should be easier for you."

She climbs on his back "You know Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Yea" "Wait you do too?"

"Mm" she nodded " I lived in their village for a few years." "They helped raise me when Sesshomaru told me I needed to stay there for awhile."

"Sesshomaru?" looking back at Rin

"Inuyasha's half brother" replied Rin.

"I knew you looked familiar girl" "A long time back my wolves-" he stopped before finishing.

"So you were the girl traveling with Sesshomaru?" "He sent you to live with Inuyasha?" "He seems to be a deal stronger than that mutt why send you to him?"

"He said I needed to be with my own kind I was really under the care of Keade" said Rin getting better situated on Kogas back.

"I see" "I suppose he's right" "Ready?" Koga looking back at Rin.

"Hai"

Then like a rush of wind they took off. Rins hair going crazy again, but this time away from her face, she could actually see the scenery, the green mountains, the waterfall.

"A waterfall!" She thought but had actually said excitedly.

Koga ran to the waterfall, let Rin off his back.

"Its been awhile since I've bathed I think it's a due event!" she chirped happily.

"Ah…" said Koga scratching his head not sure what to do.

Noticing his confusion "Why don't you go get some food?" she said smiling.

"Right" he said before darting off.

Rin giggled men can be funny around women. She got undressed her kimono slowly sliding down her slender shoulders, trying to avoid her wounds as much as possible, then down revealing her smooth waist before the kimono just drops to her feet.

Koga wanting to please Rin had forgotten to ask and didn't know what Rin liked. He had turned around in time to see Rins kimono at her elbows. Blushing he looks away but can't help but to look back at her. What was this feeling he was getting? This girl… he longed for this girl. A girl he had known but for a week but had already overpowered his feelings.


	7. Sickness: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a cloudy late spring day. The flowers were in full bloom from all the past rainfalls. The trees made their usual sounds in the wind, except their leaves were wet with raindrops, dripping, dampening the usual rough sound they made. The smell of rain was still in the air.

Rin, standing at the entry of the cave, Gazing out past the mountains in her usual state of concentration.

"My wounds are healed." she said feeling the scars left on her back, "That's good" she smiled.

Just then a hand lay on hers.

"Koga," she said as she turned her head back to gaze outside, placing her other hand on his. She knew Koga had feelings for her and she was starting to return those feelings.

She had been staying in the cave for a month now.

"I'm heading out to hunt dinner," he said to her. "Are you tagging along again?"

"No, I think I'll stay here this time."

He looked down at her "Ok, I'll be back soon." He then sped out.

Not even five minutes had passed before something caught Rin's eyes. She squinted at an object in the sky. Her eyes opened as wide as they could. Then like a jolt of lightning Rin immediately ran out the cave towards the object.

"Could it be?" she thought in desperation, "Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Sesshomaru who had been walking, with Jaken and Ah-Un trailing not too far behind, When something had caught his attention, something far away, a scent, a familiar scent. He stopped when he realized whose.

"Rin!" he thought. "Damn half youkai Inuyasha ."

He could smell that she was in no danger, but he still needed to see her, needed to see her even if it was from a distance.

He quickly ran, "Jaken stay here with Ah-Un!"

He quickly drifted up into the clouds for cover. As he drifted closer he realized that she wasn't alone, she was with the wolf clan. The same wolf clan that had attacked and killed her those years ago, but why?

He finally came into view. He saw her, "Rin," he said softly. Then he noticed a figure walk up behind her.

"Koga?" He then watched as he laid his hand on hers, an anger like no other sprinted through his body. He could watch no longer, his eyes turned red with anger, he had to turn and leave before he could not control this anger.

"Damn you Koga!" he said quietly balling his fist and drifting back to Jaken.

* * *

Rin trying desperately to catch up to Sesshomaru had come to a quick halt when she ran into a lake. She stopped but wasn't able to avoid falling forward onto the edge of muddy water. It was then that Sesshomaru had realized he was being followed. But still too angry to confront Rin he just gave a cold stare and kept going.

"Sesshomaru," Said Rin, standing in the muddy water, watching him drift further away. "Why? He mustn't have seen m-?"

But before she could finish what she was saying a surge of sickness flew through her stomach.

"Ugh- I must've ran too much or something."

She slowly walked to nearby shade to cool down and wait for the illness to pass. But as time went on…

"It's been a couple of hours now and I've already thrown up three times… what could be wrong? I feel better right after I get sick but it seems to come right back.. I can't just sit here, I need to get back."

She slowly and carefully began to stand, one hand to help her up the other holding her stomach. She made it halfway before the fatigue and nausea finally got to her.

"I'm… not gonna make it" she said looking up at the cave.

Just as she said this her vision blurred and went black. As she starts to slowly fall to the ground she vaguely sees a silhouette.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispers weakly.

* * *

Some time later she opens her eyes and sits up.

"I'm back at the cave… but how?"

"Your awake?"

"Koga?" Then with a slight smirk, "I should've known that it was you who saved me."

"When I heard you had been gone so long I got worried."

Then in a sudden gasp Rin grabs her stomach and runs outside. Koga of course not too far behind her, lays a hand on her back as she gets sick.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Mm" she nods, "yea…it'll pass, I'll be fine."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"I appreciate your concern Koga but I think the best thing for me right now is rest." "Thank you."

"Sure." Koga as he made his way back into the cave, "Rin if there's anything you need just let me know."

Rin now sitting on her legs, her hands sides, her hair softly blowing.

"What is wrong with me?"

"It'll pass…. Right?"


	8. Love: Chapter 8

Love: Chapter 8

**A WEEK LATER…**

Rin, still not much better than before, had decided to stay awhile longer under Koga's care. Koga's concern for Rin's health grew more each day. Finally he decides to take Rin to the nearest village for more care, and hopefully to find out the reason for her illness.

"Koga I don't think this is a good idea, it'll pass, I'm fine, really!"

"Oh? You're fine huh? Then why don't you walk to the village instead of riding on my back?"

Rin looked at Koga, trying to come up with an excuse, but could come up with nothing, instead she just turned her head and looked off in the distance.

"Humph" exclaimed Rin, for this is all she _could_ do.

"You sure can be stubborn!" said Koga with a laugh.

Rin having heard this couldn't help but smile and lay her head on his shoulder.

About three hours later they finally arrive at a village, Rin had to make a sick stop about every hour or so, Koga asked around for someone who could help. They finally found someone, someone named Etsu.

Koga carries Rin to Etsu's hut, then carefully sets her down. Etsu, not quite sure where to begin asks Rin all sorts of questions before narrowing down to her last questions. But before asking she looks to Koga.

"…umm may I have a minute alone with Rin?" asks Etsu

"Yea, _if_ it's okay with Rin?" said Koga looking over to Rin.

"It's okay Koga, I'll be ok."

Having assured Koga, he steps out.

"Rin…" Resumes Etsu "Have you done anything within the past couple months?"

"Hmm?" Rin sort of confused by this question.

"Eh have you… done anything with a man within the past couple months?"

Rin thought, then she remembered.

"Yes, but you don't think?!"

She looked to Etsu shocked.

"Mm," Etsu nods "I do believe so, in fact I'm about positive you are with child."

Rin just sits there, not sure what to do, just sits with a look of shock. After hearing this she feels even more sick to her stomach.

She grabs her stomach, "I'm with child, Sesshomaru's child, a youkai."

Just thinking of the word scared her. She knew how much Sesshomaru hated half demons.

"What am I going to do?" She looks to Etsu tearing up.

"You're going to be just fine, most mothers get the jitters when they have their first child. If you ever have _any _concerns or questions you can always ask," replied Etsu with a warm smile, one which helped Rin relax.

She and Etsu stay in the hut talking things over, which feels like an eternity to poor Koga. Rin asks every question that pops into her head.

"Besides Rin you seem to have a very understanding and protective mate."

Rin not wanting to correct her just nods and smiles, almost tearing from it.

"Koga? How am I supposed to tell him? No! I can't be scared I'm going to be a mother and I need to be stronger," she puts her hand to her stomach, like your father. Koga will just have to understand or leave."

Feeling this surge of confidence, Rin carefully stands and makes her leave. Stepping out of the hut she looks for Koga. She spots him just outside the village.

"Kog-" but before she could finish.

"Rin! Are you okay?! What did she say?"

Rin looks down off to the side, "Koga, I'm…. I'm with child."

Rin not wanting to hear any off Koga's insults quickly ran off into the woods, needing to let her heart slow down. She found a tree and leaned against it before sliding down it to sit.

"I'm sorry Koga."

Koga still going over what he had just heard. Rin? With child!? He couldn't believe it. But who? But before he could try to answer his own question he remembered how upset Rin looked. He ran into the woods, why did she run away? He knew he had to tell her exactly what was on his mind.

"Rin?" he cautiously walked up to her, "You ran away cause you were scared of what I was gonna say?"

Rin gave no answer but just acknowledged him with a quick glance.

"Rin, I don't care, all I care about is you. I want to help you. I want to be there for you!

She looked over to him, still in disbelief, she had to look away, she couldn't bring herself to believe him.

He noticed this, How? How can I make her believe that I _do _care?

Just then he quickly stands her up by the shoulders and kisses her.

They kissed for what seemed forever, but still not long enough, not wanting to let go one another. While they kissed it made everything around them seem more beautiful more…perfect.

He looked down to her, "Do you believe me now?"

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling from the moon, smiled, no reply, just another kiss.

That's when he realized her eyes weren't twinkling from the moon alone. She was happy, truly happy.


	9. Reunions: Chapter 9

**Reunions:** **Chapter 9**

**4 months later…**

Running, running, Rin was running through the forest. It was late. She could barely see a thing. Then all of a sudden she felt fear shoot through her as she realized she was being chased. She turned, stopped, listened. It was getting closer, the trees rustled with noise. Just then a light shined on the other side, away from the thing chasing her, she turned her head to look at the light then her whole body as she began to run for it. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Just as she ran a few steps, whatever was chasing her, burst out of the trees. The light too had caught up with her all of a sudden. Luckily, Rin's foot had tripped on a tree root, just a she was falling the light quickly ran over her and grabbed the monster that had been chasing Rin. With a harsh THUD it shoved the monster against a tree by the throat. Rin squinted and held a hand over her eyes, for the light was almost too bright. Then with a sharp gasp she realized the monster wasn't a monster.

"Koga!" Rin screamed. But who, or what is the light?

Squinting harder, Rin focused in. Her eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't believe it.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

"STOP IT!" She ran to Sesshomaru and tried to pry his hand from Koga's neck.

"YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" Rin pleaded.

Just then Koga used both of his legs to kick Sesshomaru with enough force to knock him off. Sesshomaru stumbled back into a kneeling position. Rin worried about Koga, began running to him.

"Rin no!"

Rin, still running, Was that Sesshomaru yelling? Just as she was slowly turning her head towards Sesshomaru she felt a surge of pain through her stomach.

"UCK-" Rins feet come off the ground from the sheer force of the punch.

What? Whats going on here? Who? Her eyes moving to see who stabbed her.

Her eyes going blank, weakly, "ko…ga?"

Everything goes black.

Just then with a gasp Rin quickly wakes up.

"Koga!" Rin yells as she wakes up under a tree in a field. It was a warm late summer day.

"It…was a dream?" Again with the same dream? Rin puts her hand on her head, "Why do I keep having the same dream?"

Just then she looks down at her ever growing belly, "Your not behind this are you?" She chuckles then proceeds to use on hand to help her off the ground.

This is getting harder and harder to do as time goes on. "You need to slow down your poor mother can't seem to quite keep up," she says rubbing her stomach. The baby giving a kick as if to respond to the mothers request. She begins to head back to the cave, but decides she wants some water first since it's nearby.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sesshomaru, who was in the village to have a talk with Inuyasha. Still upset with the fact that he didn't watch Rin like he had told him.

"Inuyasha!" said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha turned, with dread for he knew he was already there, but was hoping to avoid confrontation.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you let Rin go? I gave you specific orders to keep Rin here, did I not?"

Inuyasha irritated by this, "Specific orders?! I'm not another follower who obeys your commands! Besides you can't ask someone like me to watch over Rin, I swear that girl can be more stubborn and defiant than you"… or me. He kept the last part in his head. "Besides she's her own person, if she wasn't gonna stay the first time you dropped her off what makes you think she's gonna stay the second time?"

Sesshomaru, not wanting to hear anymore of what Inuyasha has to say, begins to walk off.

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popping out of his head when he sees Sesshomaru walking off while he's still talking. He knows he doesn't have time say much, so for a rare occasion he says what he thinks he should.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha says in a calm and collected voice, one of which that makes Sesshomaru stop, but not turn around, to listen.

"Rin, she only leaves the village to find you. She only wants to be with you but your too stubborn to realize that I guess." Inuyasha quickly going back to his old self cause he hates the fact that he could possibly be trying to have a decent conversation with his brother, "Though I must say I have no clue what that girl sees in you."

Sesshomaru while thinking about what Inuyasha had just said, catches a scent.

Just then Miroku walks up calmly to Inuyasha.

"It's time."

Still slightly irritated, "What do you mean it's time? I didn't know we were goin somewhere!"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha for a second before turning around and walking back towards his hut. "Really Inuyasha you can be quite the oblivious person." He then turns his head back while walking, "Kagomes gone into labor, she's gonna have the baby soon."

"WHAT!? NOW?" Inuyasha panicks.

"Well, it could take a couple hours or so but yes."

Inuyasha then quickly runs past Miroku to get to Kagome.

As all this happens Sesshomaru ponders with the question, Where have I smelled this scent before? I know it's coming from Kagome, but…

Just then his eyes opened as if they themselves had gasped, The same smell had been coming off Rin!

Not caring that he had told Jaken to wait outside the village for him, like a gust of wind Sesshomaru sets off to find Rin.

* * *

Rin, just reaching the stream for some water, kneels down and scoops some into her hands and drinks. But when she leans to get more she notices a reflection in the water. Someone was right behind her. Just then she felt the same fear she had gotten in her dream. Her heart was racing, the baby kicking, reacting to the mothers fear and anxiety. She puts her hand on her stomach as if to try and stop anything that might try to harm her child. She stares at the reflection a little more before realizing that, it's a she?

"What is it you want?" she proceeds to ask not taking her eyes off the reflection.

"Oh, you noticed me? Well, you see I'm here to take back Koga, annnnd from what I have been able to tell that's gonna be a problem as long as your around."


	10. Turn of Events: Chapter 10

**Turn of Events:** **Chapter 10**

"Just who are you?" Rin still kneeling towards the stream.

"Me? I'm Ayame, Koga's one and only!" she said in a proud stance.

"One and only huh? Funny he never mentioned you," said Rin as she turned to stand. She examined the girl.

"You too are from the wolf tribe, like Koga?"

"Yes, only more reason that Koga is meant for me."

"I see, " said Rin softly as she walked past Ayame.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!" yelled Ayame as her body turned to follow Rin.

"I'm going back to the wolf den of course, I'm far too tired for pointless arguments, besides Koga gets worried when I'm gone too long."

Ayame almost enraged by this grabs Rin by the wrist and forces her against a tree. Just as she did this she noticed a strong look of worry in Rins eyes.

Looking down, shocked, "Your pregnant?!" Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at Rin. Ayame could feel her Koga drift further away from her. "First Kagome now you! When will you girls learn that he's mine! He promised, he promised to marry me!"

Rin looked at the girl, promise…to marry her? Rin couldn't help but believe her. Something about her, even though she has me pinned against a tree, makes me feel like

she really isn't a threat. Just a little overemotional.

"Is it his?!" Now crying, Still holding Rins wrist above her head she slammed her wrist

into the tree again, "IS IT KOGA'S?!"

Before she could answer, out of nowhere something had run up on them.

The figure, moving too quick to see, grabbed Ayame and threw her off of Rin before running back to Rin.

Rin startled by this, she was just here a second ago! She had only blinked before she had seen Ayame flying through the air. Rin felt the figure back near her.

But who? Rin looked, in slow motion, silver hair flew past her face. She looked to her side, "Sesshomaru," she whispered so low that it was if she had mouthed it.

Sesshomaru kneeled and laid his hand on her stomach. The baby, as if knowing that it's father was there, kicked as he laid his hand on her. He looked to Rin, they both made eye contact, nothing was said, it was as if nothing needed to be said.

Just then he stood, walking towards Ayame.

Ayame still on the ground looked up only to see a cold glare, a glare she had never seen, one that was as cold as death, moving straight for her. She quickly stood up and began to run away.

"Sesshomaru, leave her. Please?" A soft voice.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice. It was amazing how quickly that voice made him feel at ease. He turned and walked back to Rin. He offered his hand and helped her up.

Rin chuckled, "It's easier to get up when you're around."

Sesshomaru looked back to Rin, "Why did you not tell me?"

Rin dusting herself off immediately stopped, "Why did I not tell you?!" She proclaimed, then thought, the nerve! "It's not like I was in the right condition to just go out and look for you like I did the last time!"

It was true, he hadn't realized that when he had asked the question. But before he could think any further.

"Plus, I didn't think you would want it," said Rin holding her stomach her emotions getting the best of her. "It being a hanyou an all."

The word hanyou struck Sesshomaru heavy, for he didn't even realize. A hanyou? Me have a hanyou? He despised them like he despised humans, but, he didn't despise Rin, not in the slightest bit. He would do anything for her and was actually a little proud to have her be the mother of his pup.

"Rin, I don't care if I have a hanyou. It's ours."

Rin not expecting that looks up at Sesshomaru, "You mean it?"

"Rin when do I ever say anything I do not mean?"

All of a sudden what was once sad tears were now happy tears as she ran to Sesshomaru. As she opened her eyes, her head laying on Sesshomaru's shoulder, as they caress each other, she remembers. Koga.

* * *

**Back at the cave…**

"I wonder what's taking Rin so long?" said Koga as he paced back and forth at the opening of the cave.

"Koga maybe you should come sit and eat? I'm sure Rins okay," said Ginta.

"How could I sit and eat when Rin could be in trouble?! That's it I'm going out to find her. Koga ran out the cave wondering where he should even start to look for her.

She couldn't have gone far. Just then he sees someone in the distance.

"Hah, found yo--," but before he could finish. "Ayame?"

Ayame was sitting in the grass, she was crying.

She turned, almost startled, "Koga?!" Quickly she grabbed him and hugged as tight as she could.

"Ayame what's wrong?" Koga holding her shoulders tight as he stared her in the eye. He could feel her shaking, something had scared her, Damn it Ayame! He just pulled her close and held her.

Ayame not able to say a word to Koga, I can't stop crying. Dammit! Who was that?! She let out a little gasp when Koga drew her close and held her. Koga, she thought, her eyes looking up to him, He's never… held me like this. She closed her eyes, I, can hear his heart beating. Not too long after Koga felt that her shaking seemed to have stopped.

"Huh?" Koga looking down to her, "she fell asleep."

* * *

**BIG thank you to Hattaru! Your reviews help ^_^ hugs and kisses! I'll try to take your suggestions into consideration :D I'll try to update soon.**


	11. New Beginnings: Chapter 11

**New Beginnings: Chapter 11**

Koga, I forgot about Koga. He's probably worried sick about me, thought Rin as she and Sesshomaru held each other. The sun was about to set, which set the sky to a copper color. I have to say something, I have to.

"It's not fair to Koga," said Rin, still holding onto Sesshomaru.

"Hmm? Koga?"

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru, "You left me, I felt lost without you! But Koga, he helped me, he didn't just leave me! He… even said he would help raise our child," she said looking off to the side.

Sesshomaru stood there, not sure how to respond, angered by the thought of Koga raising _his _pup. "Rin, I left you for your own good."

"My own good?!" she said staring him straight in the eye. "How was _that _for my own good? There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you!"

"Growing up with your own kind was best for you, not following me and being in the line of danger. I wanted you to live a normal life Rin, a peaceful one."

A normal peaceful life? Thought Rin, he just wanted to protect me. The tenseness of Rin's overflowing emotions died down. She looked to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru…I love you."

"Uhk" Sesshomaru let out a quick gasp from what he just heard.

"But I can't just leave Koga," tears brimming this is so confusing! I don't know what I should do!

It hurt Sesshomaru to see Rin in such a state. It was one thing if he were helping her by protecting her from a demon, but this, this was something he couldn't exactly protect her from. Instead, he thought, I was the cause.

"Rin.." he said as he wrapped his arms gently around her, "I'm sorry."

Rin loved the way it felt, his arms around her, the softness of his clothes, the warmth of his body. How could such a powerful feared demon be so gentle? His kisses were so soft but yet passionate. But Koga was there for her when she needed someone most.

Just then she remembered what Ayame had told her, about how he said he would marry her. If that were true then she needed to speak with Koga. I need to fix this. I need to make everything right, she thought.

"Sesshomaru," she said not looking up to him, "I need to go, I need to speak with Koga.

He looked down at her, she could tell he didn't like the idea, but before he could say anything.

"If you ever want me to accept you back after what you put me through, then you'll let me go, no questions asked," this time she looked him straight in the face.

He stared at her, he hated the fact that he, a powerful daiyoukai, could have someone overpower him so quickly, without a fight, just with words. He wanted Rin and couldn't afford to lose her. So as if to say ok he stepped back from Rin.

Rin understanding his body language took her leave.

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes. Everything was blurred but quickly cleared.

"Ahh, you're awake," said Koga

Ayame was lying on the ground in front of a fire. She used her hands to slowly sit up.

"Where are we?" she said looking around.

"We're not too far off from where I found you earlier."

"Oh, I would've thought you would have taken me back to the cave."

"I was, but you know how all the other guys get when you're around, nuthin but the sound of tails waggin," said Koga crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Is he jealous? Thought Ayame. "Koga are you jealous?" Ayame being Ayame she had to ask.

Koga immediately opened then closed his eyes again, "What?! Why would I be jealous?!" he said crossing his arms even tighter.

He's blushing! She thought. "Koga you're blushing!" she said with chuckle.

He couldn't help but blush even more, "I'll show you I'm not jealous!"

He swiftly picked her up and began walking.

"Koga what are doing? Where are we going?"

"Where dya think? Were going to the cave!"

After hearing this Ayame bursts out laughing.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" looking down at her like she's lost it.

Still laughing in Koga's arms, this is how it's supposed to be she thought to herself, but that comforting happiness she was feeling was quickly struck down when she remembered what had happened earlier. Immediately she stops laughing, putting on a face of sadness.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," she said quietly.

"Hmm? Hurt who?"

"I… didn't get her name, but the mother of your child."

"Rin! I completely forgot about Rin! How could I be so stupid?!"

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Ayame. "She was well protected."

"Protected?" Koga looking at Ayame dumbfounded.

He sits Ayame down. "Just what happened?"

Ayame begins telling Koga all that happened, in almost every detail. When she was done Koga just sat there. "So he came back."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, you could say that. _He _is the father of Rin's child, not me. His name is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Yeah, but unlike Inuyasha he's a full blooded demon."

"Oh, I see," said Ayame looking at the ground, feeling bad about how she had treated Rin.

"Koga, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause her any harm. I ju-" But before she could continue Koga cut her off. "Hey don't worry about it, Rin's okay. Now if she weren't that would be different story."

Ayame smiled at Koga. "I think I should be heading back home."

"Already?" replied Koga.

"Yea, I have some other things I need to tend to."

"Ok, but one thing?"

"Yea?"

"Say that you'll come back soon?" Koga knew how much Rin cared for Sesshomaru. He also knew what speech was waiting for him if she were waiting for him back at the cave. Also, he had never really given Ayame a chance, and from just the little time they had spent together, was amazing.

Ayame, hearing the words he had just said, feeling all kinds of excited, almost at the point of squealing. Also, Ayame being Ayame walked up to Koga, put her hand behind his head, and drew him in to kiss her. She gave him the best kiss she possibly could do then let go. She turned and gave a single wave, and without looking back, "Yea, I'll try to stop by sometime soon, see ya Koga."

Koga, still shocked as to what just happened, he tried step back to sit, but just fell back. "Is that what I've been missing?"

He sat there for another hour or so before deciding to head back to the cave. I wonder if Rins there waiting for me? "Guess I'll find out soon enough" he said as he reached the cave. Sure enough she was waiting outside the cave.

"Rin!"

"Koga!" Rin stood up and ran to him.

They both held each other. They both knew what was coming.

"Koga I-"

"I already know," interrupted Koga

"You know?" Both not even looking at each other. "How?"

"Ayame told me everything."

"Ayame? So she's okay?"

"Yea, she's okay," said Koga, his chin lightly on her head.

"I'm sorry Koga."

Dawn was breaking, the sun barely peeking from behind the mountains.

They both held each other for as long as they could, for it would be the last time.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Akemi "Hikaru threw dirt on me again!"

"Hikaru? Did you throw dirt on your sister again?"

"Yes momma," said Hikaru looking down at his feet.

"Apologize to your sister and play fair."

"Yes momma." He runs to Akemi and apologizes. They then begin to run around chasing each other, their laughter filling the air.

Rin stood watching the children play, then glanced over to Sesshomaru. She began to walk over to where he stood. She was wearing a beautifully layered and colored kimono. Her hair was almost the way it was when she was younger, just smoother, straighter, and much longer. Her face more mature than it had been when she was 15. She was now 23.

"They sure do grow up fast," said Rin as she approached Sesshomaru, staring back at the children.

"They do," said Sesshomaru with a little smile. Living with Rin and having children had lightened his heart a bit.

They stared at Akemi and Hikaru. They were both twins. Akemi, 7, had her mother's hair but her father's eyes. One would say she looked just like her mother at that age except for the eyes. Hikaru, 7, had his father's hair _and_ eyes, even the red markings on his cheeks. He too looked just like his father. They both had the crescent moon on their foreheads.

"Lets hope you don't grow quite as fast," said Rin as she laid her hand on her stomach.

Sesshomaru looked over to Rin, who was still talking to her stomach. He put on another smile and went to Rin. He walked up to her and laid his hand on her stomach. "It kicked," he said looking to Rin.

"Of course," smiled Rin, "The father is near."

His hand still on her stomach, he leaned forward, kissing her. He realized that the baby kicks more when he kisses her.

It's amazing, thought Rin, even after being together for eight years and being on our third child, it's amazing how I still get butterflies when he kisses me. She pulls back and stares into his beautiful golden eyes, "Sesshomaru, I love you."

He stared back at her, his eyes soften, like as if they were softly smiling, "Rin, I-" but before he could finish.

"Mommy, daddy we're hungry!" said the twin running up on them.

Rin walked forward to greet them, "Okay, let's head back home and get you guys something to eat, then get you ready for bed."

"YAY!" they both yelled in monotone, running circles around Rin. Sesshomaru leaning against a tree nearby, looking at the scene, his eyes still soft with enlightenment.

They all headed home, Rin and Sesshomaru walking side by side, the twins playing and running ahead. They had an amazing palace, for Rin being pregnant they needed a home to actually stay in. He _was_ the Lord of the Western Lands after all!

Sesshomaru had the servants fix whatever the children wanted, then Rin proceeded to make sure they got their bath. After they both had tucked them in, they went out to walk in the gardens.

The garden was vast and filled with all sorts of rare and common finds. Sesshomaru had it specially built for Rin, he knew just how much she loved those kind of things. The garden seemed to glow, for the moon was full and bright on this night. Aromas from all the flowers filled the still and quiet night.

As they walked past a variety of roses Sesshomaru picked one and handed it to Rin. As Rin smelled the soft pedals of the rose, Sesshomaru steps in front of her, blocking her path. Rin looks up, surprised, holding the rose to her chest.

"Rin, about earlier," he says. He places his hand softly on her cheek, "I love you too."

He stares into her eyes as he says this then immediately kisses her.

The baby boy feeling Rin's excitement begins kicking wildly. Rin feeling this couldn't help but let out a little laugh while they kissed, Sesshomaru too. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and led her to the koi pond. Rin stood in front of the pond, the moons bright reflection on the surface, Sesshomaru stood behind her and caressed her. Just then a flashback happened in Rin's mind.

A lot has happened, she thought to herself. Training so she could find Sesshomaru, the night they made love, the pregnancy, marriage, and now, she thought looking down at the rose Sesshomaru had given her. Sesshomaru still behind her, his chin lightly on her head, she brought the rose up to smell one last time, I wouldn't have it any other way. Causing tiny light ripples Rin tosses the red rose onto the water, onto the moons reflection.

**Scene slowly fades…**

**THE END**


End file.
